


A Little Gift

by Kaligraphy



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaligraphy/pseuds/Kaligraphy
Summary: Haru has a gift for Makoto; he's just hoping he'll like it.For @/tanasemakoharu on Tumblr!
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2019





	A Little Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlitfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfool/gifts).

> A lot shorter than what I'm used to, but I had been busy and didn't have a lot of time to write. But I like this being short and sweet! I hope you enjoy!

Haruka watched Makoto stroke a stray kitten with his finger. The feline purred, rubbing itself against the warm palm of the man.

"Makoto, let's go," Haruka finally spoke up. He wanted to get to his apartment as soon as possible.

"Okay Haru, but we have all day to do whatever," Makoto chuckled, slowly moving away from the kitten. "Bye, little one." The kitten mowed as loudly as it could, as if to express how saddened it is to realize the giant, gentle human was leaving it.

“Now can we go?” Haruka asked.

“Of course, but I don’t see why you’re so anxious. Why won’t you tell me where we’re going and what we’ll do?” Makoto asked, chuckling as Haruka grabbed and pulled him by the hand. The raven-haired man took quicker steps, ignoring Makoto’s soft request of slowing down. Eventually, they made it to the train station when Haruka finally answered Makoto.

“We’re going to my apartment,” he said tersely. He stared at the tracks, ignoring Makoto’s stares and trying to will away the blood rushing to his face.

* * *

They were silent for the whole train ride to Haruka’s apartment. Just before he opened the door, Haruka turned to Makoto.

“Cover your eyes and don’t peek, okay?” Haruka insisted. Makoto laughed and did what he was told.

“You have a surprise for me, don’t you?” Makoto asked. Haruka huffed and pushed his door open.

"Yes. No peeking," he reminded. He grabbed the crook of Makoto's elbow, slowly leading him inside. He stopped in the living room and let go. "Not yet." Makoto whimpered with slight impatience.

Haruka went to the kitchen and pulled out the cake he had baked earlier that morning from the fridge. He found some candles and inserted them in the cake before carefully lighting each one. He carried the cake, walking slowly to avoid tripping or falling. He stopped a few steps away from Makoto.

“You can look now.”

Makoto uncovered his eyes and slowly cracked them open. He glanced ahead before looking down to meet Haruka’s face, eventually noticing the cake he held. His face slowly reddened.

"Haru… What is this?" he managed to ask. His hands were trembling as he covered his mouth.

"Happy birthday, Makoto," Haruka mumbled, holding the cake out farther. “Make a wish.” He watched Makoto eye the candles, the flames performing their dance. Makoto wiped at his eyes and gently blew out the candles.

“Are… Are we going to eat this together?” Makoto asked. Haruka nodded slowly, feeling his face warm up once again. Makoto laughed and almost hugged Haruka before remembering he was still holding the cake.

They went to the kitchen and Haruka got a knife to cut the cake. Makoto waited happily. “So, why’d you do this? I never asked you to.” Haruka handed him his plate but he still waited for his friend to take the first bite.

“Makoto, eat,” Haruka insisted. He shifted in his seat awkwardly. “It’s your birthday. Why wouldn’t I do this? You don’t have to ask me.”

“You still didn’t need to,” Makoto said, taking a bite of the cake. “Haru, this is so good! Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Haruka said softly. He ate into his piece slowly.

When they both finished, Makoto reached over to wash their plates but Haruka took them first. He washed the plates quickly before joining Makoto once again. He sighed and tapped his fingers against the table.

“You want to tell me something,” Makoto said, more of a statement than a question. Haruka nodded. Pushing his chair out and standing up, Haruka turned to face Makoto. Makoto watched him, green eyes shining with curiosity. “Haru?”

He gasped before melting into the sudden kiss as Haruka pressed harder. His hands reached up and got tangled in silky black strands. Haruka pulled away, much to Makoto’s shock.

“Haru?”

“Best gift I could think of giving you. Did you like it?” Haruka asked. That gentle smile of Makoto’s spread across his face.

“Of course I did. Do you have any more gifts?” Makoto asked. Haruka smiled back.

“I think so,” he said, kissing the tip of Makoto’s nose. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I missed writing about these two!


End file.
